clanfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:Dino Tren/@comment-7047413-20120717192902
lista de episodios(en ingles): Season 1 Valley of the Stygimolochs / Tiny Loves Fish [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Stygimoloch / Pteranodon) The Call of the Wild Corythosaurus / Triceratops for Lunch [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Corythosaurus / Triceratops) Beating the Heat / Flowers for Mom [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Stegosaurus / Bees) I'm a T. Rex! / Ned the Quadruped [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Tyrannosaurus / Brachiosaurus) One Smart Dinosaur / Petey the Peteinosaurus [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Troodon / Peteinosaurus) Fast Friends / T. Rex Teeth [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Ornithomimus / Tyrannosaurus teeth) Now With Feathers! / A Frill a Minute [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Velociraptor / Triceratops defenses) One Big Dinosaur / Play Date with Annie [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Argentinosaurus / Tyrannosaurus senses) Armored Like an Ankylosaurus / Campout! [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Ankylosaurus / Palaeobatrachus) Laura the Giganotosaurus / Dinosaur Poop [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Giganotosaurus / Poop) Derek the Deinonychus / Don's Dragonfly [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Deinonychus / Dragonflies) One Small Dinosaur / T. Rex Migration [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Microraptor / Tyrannosaurus Behavior) Hootin' Hadrosaurs! / Surprise Party [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Hadrosaurs and Parasaurolophus / Beetles) The Theropod Club / Hatching Party [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Allosaurus / Eggs) The Old Spinosaurus and the Sea / A Spiky Tail Tale [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Spinosaurus / Stegosaurus tail) Night Train / Fossil Fred [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Troodon Nocturnal lifestyle / Fossils) Dinosaurs in the Snow / Cretaceous Conifers [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Troodon Ranges / Conifers) The Burrowers / Shiny's Sea Shells [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Oryctodromeus / Seashells) King Cryolophosaurus / Buddy the Tracker [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Cryolophosaurus / Footprints) The Old Bird / Diamond Don [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Archaeopteryx / Minerals) Dinosaur Camouflage / Family Scavenger Hunt [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Lesothosaurus / Drosera) Have You Heard About the Herd? / Jess Hesperornis [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Einiosaurus / Hesperornis) Triassic Turtle / Tank's Baby Brother [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Proganochelys / Offspring) Erma Eoraptor / Under The Volcano [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Eoraptor / Volcanoes) Pteranodon Family World Tour / Gilbert The Junior Conductor [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Amargasaurus / South America) Confuciusornis Says / Tiny's Tiny Doll [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Confuciusornis / Asia) Iggy Iguanodon / Shiny Can't Sleep [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Iguanodon / Sleep) Kenny Kentrosarus / Don And The Troodons [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Kentrosaurus / Africa) Long Claws / Tank's Sleep Over [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Therizinosaurus / Sleep (non-human)) New Neighbors / Don's Collection [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Lambeosaurus / Collections) The Wing Kings / The Big Mud Pit [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Quetzalcoatlus / Mud) Buck-Tooth Bucky / Tiny's Tiny Friend [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Masiakasaurus / Cimolestes) An Armored Tail Tale / Pterosaur Flying Club [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Euoplocephalus / Pterosaurs) Great Big Stomping Dinosaur Feet! / Hornucopia! [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Daspletosaurus / Styracosaurus) The Good Mom / Diamond Anniversary [ 2011 ] (lessons taught: Maiasaura / Caves) Elmer Elasmosaurus / Dinosaur Block Party [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Elasmosaurus / Ecosystems) Paulie Pliosaurus / Elmer Visits the Desert [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Pliosaurus / Deserts) Carla Cretoxyrhina / Train Trouble [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Cretoxyrhina / Trains) The Amazing Michelinoceras Brothers / Dad's Day Out [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Michelinoceras / Weather) Junior Conductor Jamboree / Troodon Train Day [ 2011 ] (lessons taught: Mesozoic / Steam engines) editSeason 2 Dinosaur Big City, Pt. 1 / Dinosaur Big City Pt. 2 (lessons taught: Laramidia / Theropods) (in general) Dinosaur Big City Pt. 3 / Dinosaur Big City Pt. 4 (lessons taught: Kosmoceratops / Paleontologists) Stargazing on the Night Train / Get Into Nature! (lessons taught: Sinovenator and Constellations / Tide pools) Shiny and Snakes / Tiny Loves Flowers (lessons taught: Sanajeh / Flowers) Buddy Explores The Tyrannosaurs / Rainy Day Fight (lessons taught: Raptorex / Beaches) That's Not A Dinosaur / Tiny's Garden (lessons taught: Amphibians / Gardens) The Earthquake / Nursery Car (lessons taught: Ceratopsians / Dinosaur eggs) The Lost Bird / The Forest Fire (lessons taught: Jeholornis / Redwood trees) Dry Times at Pteranodon Terrace / Big Misty Sea Fishing Contest (lessons taught: Droughts / Piscivores) Hurricane at Pteranodon Terrace / Rafting The Cretaceous (lessons taught: Hurricanes / Rafts) Haunted Roundhouse / Big Pond Pumpkin Patch (lessons taught: Volaticotherium / Moon) Don's Winter Wish / Festival of Lights (lessons taught: Saurornitholestes / Aurora) Dinosaur Train Submarine: Otto Ophthalmosaurus / King Meets Crystal (lessons taught: Ophthalmosaurus) Dinosaur Train Submarine: Shoshana Shonisaurus / All Kinds of Families (lessons taught: Shonisaurus) Dinos A to Z, Part 1, The Big Idea / Dinos A to Z, Part 2, Spread The Word (lessons taught: Diversity and Gallimimus / Nodosaurus) Dinos A to Z, Part 3, Classification / Dinos A to Z, Part 4, A To Z Picnic (lessons taught: Classification / Yangchuanosaurus and Zigongosaurus) Remember The Alamosaurus / Sunrise, Sunset (lessons taught: Alamosaurus) A Heck of a Neck / Gilbert Visits The Nest An Apatosaurus Adventure / Nature Art (lessons taught: Apatosaurus) Arnie Rides The Flatcar / Old Reliable Tiny and the Crocodile / Meet The Grandparents The Egg Stealer? / To The Grandparents' Nest We Go! Double-Crested Trouble / Erma and the Conductor (lesson taught: Dilophosaurus) Dome-Headed Dinosaur / Treasure Hunt (lesson taught: Pachycephalosaurus) Dinosaur Train Submarine: Maisie Mosasaurus / Date Night (lessons taught: Mosasaurus) Dinosaur Train Submarine: A Sea Turtle Tale / Rocket Train